


In the Name of Productivity

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Breaks, Detectives, Distractions, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, It's For a Case, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The only thing more tempting to Sherloque than figuring out a case is standing right in the doorway...





	In the Name of Productivity

You round the corner to your study, where your super-hot detective boyfriend has plunked himself (it seems, for the night). Once he gets a lead, there’s no stopping him from chasing the path.

But maybe  _you_  can change that.

“Sherly, why don’t you come to bed?” you try, leaning against the door frame. Sherloque’s eyes are intently scanning the screen of the computer monitor on your desk. He doesn’t even look up at you, instead transfixed on the screen as if it will tell him all the secrets he’s attempting to uncover this very moment.

“Ah, non, I cannot quite yet, ma petite. I am soon to be with a breakthrough!”

“Well, that’s too bad,” you start, “because I could make our bed a whole lot more interesting than what you’re doing right now…”

“You must understand, it’s- oh…” the Frenchman looks up at you at last, and you notice his jaw go slack and his eyes grow rounder. You continue to stand there seductively in the doorway, dressed in nothing but your see-through  _everywhere_  lace panties and a tank top with a graphic that reads,  _This Is My Tea Shirt._

It always did make you think of your favourite tea enthusiast.

“Don’t you think Detective Sexy needs a break?” you ask him, “just to get your blood pumping? I heard that helps in productivity and thought process.”

He clearly isn’t having  _any_  thoughts right now, at least, none that aren’t all about you.

“Is this so?” he asks, now standing and making his way over to you. “What are your sources of this information?” He’s teasing you.

“Shhh,” you hush, putting your finger to his lips, “you don’t need to hear any sources.”

Sherloque hums against your index finger then kisses it.

“Mm, oui, you are correct. I think I need to hear something else from you.”

“Yeah?”

He nods. “Your petit noises you make when you are under me.”

You scoff. “You mean on top of you.”

Sherloque smirks. “Is this what is to happen?”

You place a hand on his stubbly face and rub soft circles with your thumb. “Come with me and we’ll find out together.”


End file.
